here in your arms
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: How on earth did I end up with him? This wonderful person beside me, sleeping. His golden locks of hair fallen on his face. His eyes closed, hiding those bright blue eyes from the world. It the moonlight, he seem perfect…like a god. It my eyes he was ever


//Here in your arms//SasuNaru//Songfic//one-shot//

_I like where we are,When we drive, in your carI like where we are.... Here_

How on earth did I end up with him? This wonderful person beside me, sleeping. His golden locks of hair fallen on his face. His eyes closed, hiding those bright blue eyes from the world. It the moonlight, he seem perfect…like a god. It my eyes he was everything anyone could wish for.

_Cause our lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brushOur lips can touch here_

I wonder how did he win my heart? I have everything under control, I kept my emoting to myself, my thoughts. And I kept people from getting too close to me.

So how did he break me? How did he find a way to my heart? When did he start making me fall for him?

He some how broke the barrier I had built around my heart, a wall to keep everything out.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you quite terriblyI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Truth be told, it scared me. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I told myself an Uchiha in not gay. I say it everyday 'I'm not gay'…every time I said it. The less turn it became.

Till finally I stopped 'I'm gay'…it felt true. I accepted my feelings for him. 'I love him'. But he hated me, he loved Sakura. How much I hate her, she didn't deserve his attention nor love. I wanted him to notice me-not as a jerk. As a friend. I wanted him to return my feelings.

_I like where you sleep,When you sleep, next to me.I like where you sleep... here_

Till finally the pink bitch turned him down harshly. And I could till-it hurt. It hurt him bad. He was going to run off, but I caught him in my arms. He held onto me, bearing his face onto my shirt. Tears running down his face.

I yelled at her…she was shocked, but she hurt-MY-Naruto

_Cause our lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brushOur lips can touch here_

'mmmmmm….sa-sasuke?' I looked down towards him. A weak smile formed on my face. 'did I wake you, hn?' I asked in a whisper. 'its late, what's wrong? He asked sitting up.

'I was just thinking' was all I said to him. He let out a yawn. 'thinking? About what?'

'you; I simply said to him. Kissing him on his forehead a lazy smiled formed on his face. 'mmmmmmm…what about me?' he asked getting interested.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you quite terriblyI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Pulling him closer to me-I could smell him, he always spring.

Letting out a sigh…were should I begin?

'how could you let me love you and be with you When I broke your heart?' I asked him.

'my heart is beating for you. When you left, it seem as though it had stopped. It stopped because you weren't there.' he started off.' I didn't know from the beginning, sasuke. I didn't know I was making you fall for me. I was me…an idiot. I didn't noticed the countless times you helped me-trying to get my attention, till our first real kiss. I knew I loved you from the start.'

A smile formed on my face.

_Our lips, can touchOur lips, can touch...here_

'ah, our first REAL kiss…I remember that.' I said, Naruto started giggling. 'I do….and you were in kononha jail. So much for a romantic kiss'

True it was about a week or two since I was bought back to the village. We got it a fight when he came to see me. Now that I think about it…it was indeed funny.

I remember he called me as ass and many more other very colorful words. And I believe objects were flying though the air…

But the kiss at the end…I don't care what he had just yelled at me. I love him. So I forgot the Uchiha pride for a moment and I told him how terribly sorry I was to leave him like I did.

_You are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you quite terriblyI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your_

*knock, knock, knock*

'who on earth is up at four in the morning? And at our front door?' Naruto yelled getting out of bed. I couldn't help but smile. Sigh I got up, too. Guess I'll make breakfast, since its almost time to get up anyways.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto was opening the door and in came the cold air.

'hmmmmm….what to make thing morning. Something simple.'

'Sasu….don't mind cooking this morning. I'm going now.' he said as he walked back into the bedroom.

…take out it is. Guess I'll met up with him later.

'damn kids these days' he said as he walked out. 'hn, what happened now?' I asked leaning against the island.

*sigh*

'Kiba's kid thought it would be fun trashing the school. so I'm needed in the office to figure out what to do about this.' he explained as he walked over to me.

And out of nowhere he kissed me on the lips. A blushed formed on my cheeks.

'I'll see you later, Sasu. Love you' he said as he walked towards the door. Before walking out he stopped and looked back at me, with that stupid grin of his.

'by the way, I love the apron; he joked running out the door. This caused my face to heat up even more than before.

'that idiot'

_You are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you miss youI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

*tap, tap, tap*

'can't you every use the door like everyone else?' he asked as he opened the window for me. I just smiled and crawled into the room.

'can't pink with works in there.' I remind him as I handed him a brown bag. 'two large bowls of miso soup for you with tea.' I explained to him, leaning against the desk…piles of papers and scrolls.

'you spoil me too much sasu…shouldn't it be the other way around sasUKE?' he joked

Which earned him a nice hit to the head

'ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww…I was kidding'

How the hell did I end up playing the role of a wife in this relationship? Maybe because I was stripped of my chakra…yes I can't do jutsu anymore. I can't leave the village for another year. And I get my chakra back for another year as well.

I've been like this close to four years…it was ordered by the 5th hokage.

_Here in your in your arms._

Soon I felt myself being lifted onto the desk. I just sat there in a daze. What the hell!!!

'nar-' I was cut off

'Sasuke…' he started off as he was standing in front of me, holding onto my hands in his.

Something's up.

'we've been together for four years.' he said. Letting go of my hands and reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a small black box.

…oh god what is he doing?

He opened it…showing a thin golden ring. The ring had three diamonds, two small ones on either side of a medium sized diamond. And I could see tiny writings on the inside of the ring, I wonder what it says. But it was beautiful, it was the ring I saw about a month ago.

'Sasuke will you marry me?' he asked as he kneeled down on one knee and slipped the thin golden ring onto my finger, right next to a medium sized gold ring band with a small red stone in the middle.

I could feel my face start to heat up, I could hear my heart beating loudly. This weird feeling radiating from my heart…a feeling that was very strong, like the time he did this me.

'd-dode…' I mumbled looking at the ring. 'we're already married'

Okay now I remember why I'm playing the role as the female in this relationship…he proposed to me four years ago.

'Yes, I'll marry you, my dode.' I say as I pulled him into a kiss.

…'HOKAGE-SAMA!!!' yelled a ninja as he ran into the office. We both pulled away from each other. A light tint on our cheeks.

Thanks for ruining the moment.

'*sigh* yes?'

"Kiba's son is causing problems in the village again.' he said yelled. Finally looking at me, he bowed 'Good morning Uzumaki-sama.' I nodded back.

Naruto smiled at the both of us. He knows I'm the type of person to talk to other people.

'I'll see you at home.' he kissed me on the cheek and followed the ninja.

Okay, so the Uchiha name was lost, but I don't care. Just as long as I'm with the person I love with all of my heart.

Standing there alone in his office, I remembered that there was something written on my ring. Taking it off and looking on the inside of it. _'we'll walk side by side together….forever' _I smiled…yes forever my Naruto.

The end


End file.
